Criminal Minds is Just Awesome
by Noraque
Summary: Based on the famous Discovery Channel commercials. What could be better for our favourite criminal profilers after a hard day of catching unsubs than to sit back, snuggle with a loved one... and sing? Hotch/Prentiss
1. Chapter 1

On a grassy meadow field overlooking a large park, Special Agent Emily Prentiss nuzzled against her boss/ lover, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. There wasn't another soul around for miles and as they stared up into the clear night sky, they were reminded of their own private lives and the fact that not every moment of their day revolved around profiling and capturing the seemingly endless supply of unsubs.

Staring into the stars, Hotch murmured into her ear, "It never gets old, huh?"

Resting her head on his chest, she replied, "Nope."

"It kind of makes you want to..."

"Break into song?"

He smiled and drew her closer to him. "Yup."

**Hotch:** _I love my young son,_

**Emily: **_I love my handsome boss._

**Hotch:** _I love the BAU,_

**Emily: **_I love when he looks so lost._

**Hotch and Emily:**_ I love the whole world,_

**Hotch:**_ And Agent Prentiss._

**The nameless FBI agents in the BAU:** _Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah,_

**All the Unsubs the BAU has caught: **_Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah!_

**Morgan: **_I love my Baby Girl,_

**Garcia: **_I love my chocolate god._

**Reid: **_I love statistics,_

**JJ: **_I love when reporters nod._

**Morgan, Garcia, Reid and JJ:**_ I love the whole world,_

**Will:**_ And southern accents!_

**Morgan and Garcia:**_ Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah,_

**Reid and JJ: **_Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah!_

**Rossi: **_I love Italian,_

**Jack: **_I love my Daddy._

**Seaver: **_I love to prove myself,_

**Gideon: **_I love how fans miss me!_

**Rossi, Jack, Seaver and Gideon:**_ I love the whole world,_

**Strauss: **_And to piss off everyone!_

**All: **_Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah..._

The singing spread until it reached all over the world. Emily gave a small smile as she felt the warmth of her lover against her body. "The world is just awesome, isn't it Hotch?"

"Amen to that, Emily. Amen to that."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review and give me feedback! Since there's another Discovery Channel commercial like this, I might do another of these if I get enough feedback!**

**I'm hoping to write a longer, serious 'Criminal Minds' fic, but am swamped by numerous fics for NCIS, Mass Effect and Chuck. Criminal Minds is just going to have to wait in line patiently. :) **

**Even though I've never really looked at any of the characters hooking up, I admit that Hotch and Emily would go quite well together. And I think Jack could easily take a liking to her as well.**

**I'm probably in the minority here, but I actually like Seaver and want her to stay. Of course, I miss Emily and look forward to JJ's return, but I don't hate Ashley. If she were to stay and Emily were to come back, it would balance the team out perfectly (Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi with Prentiss, JJ, Seaver and Garcia- yeah I know Garcia's not an agent, but work with me here ;))**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"...De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah..."

"Man," Hotch exclaimed, shaking his head. "I can _not_ get that song out of my head."

"Totally." Emily agreed, sounding much more like a teenager than an FBI agent. "I'm going again."

**Hotch:**_ I love to solve crimes,_

**Emily:**_ I love Kurt Vonnegut._

**Morgan:** (completing 1000 situps) _I love my six pack,_

**Garcia:**(hacking into an unsub's computer files) _I love when cases are shut._

**Hotch, Emily, Morgan and Garcia:**_ I love the whole world,_

**Elle: **(sitting in an office cubicle) _And all its nice, safe jobs_.

**SWAT officers:** (searching a giant warehouse for an unsub) _Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah,_

**Unsub:** (racing out to attack them with a knife) _Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah!_

**JJ:** (fighting off groups of rabid reporters) _I love tranquillity,_

**Reid:** (peering around nervously for any fan girls) _I hate attention._

**Haley: **(looking in the mirror to make sure no one's behind her) _I love to be aware,_

**Rossi: **(looking for fan girls) _I love my reputation._

**JJ, Reid, Seaver and Rossi: **_I love the whole world,_

**Doyle:** (trying frantically to outrun a drunken mob of English soccer fans) _NO PLACE I'D RATHER BE!_

**Jordan Todd:** (dancing sexily in a club) _Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah,_

**Strauss:** (punctuating each 'Boom' with a slap on pictures of each of the team member's faces) _Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah!_

Singing was temporarily halted as a naked Reid ran screaming past, chased by a million screaming fan girls, some of whom carrying the remnants of his clothes. Seaver waited a moment, watching them before a huge grin of anticipation appeared on her face and she took off after them. Rossi and Strauss, finding themselves abruptly very close to each other face to face, abruptly turned and ran in opposite directions.

**Rossi:** (just having a very disturbing picture of Strauss pass through his brain) _I'd love some mind bleach,_

**Henry: **(playing with a stuffed animal) _I love this fuzzy cat._

**Foyet:** (watching from 'parts unknown') _I love the Hotchners,_

**Seaver: **(catching up to and tackling Reid) _I'd love a piece of that!_

**Rossi, Henry, Foyet and Seaver: **_I love the whole world,_

**Strauss: **(about Rossi) _So many ways to die..._

**All: **_Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah, Boom De Ah Dah..._

"You know Hotch, I was right."

"About what?"

"The world is still just awesome."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I do more of them? Please review and give me feedback!**


End file.
